Tamayama Tetsuji
thumb|Takayama Tetsuji Perfil *'Nome:' 玉山鉄二 *'Nome (romaji):' Tamayama Tetsuji *'Apelidos:' Tamatetsu, T2, Tet-kun *'Profissão:' Ator e ex modelo *'Data de Nascimento:' 07/04/1980 *'Local de Nascimento:' Kyoto, Japão *'Altura:' 182cm *'Peso:' 65kg *'Signo:' Aries *'Grupo Sanguineo:' O *'Familia:' Esposa e três irmãs mais velhas *'Agencia:' MERRYGOROUND Sobre Tetsuji Ele é um modelo que se tornou um popular ator de TV e estrela de cinema que estrelou em vários dramas, filmes, comerciais e vídeos musicais. Ele é o mais nove de quatro filhos, e sempre amou esportes e já foi um grande atleta de track and field no colégio. Durante este período ele adorava o seu Senpai Kashiwabara Takashi que o fez decidir trilhar pelo showbiz. Ele se juntou à uma competição de modelos e então foi contratado pela CHECKMATE e muitas outras revistas de moda. Depois de se formar no colégio, ele se tornou oficialmente um ator e fez a sua estréia na TV em Naomi Ele recebeu o seu grande papel em Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger como GaoSilver e do dia para a noite se tornou um herói para as crianças e donas de casa. Dali em diante, ele conseguiu uma grande quantidade de filmes e trabalhos em televisão, incluindo Tokyo Love Cinema, Rikon Bengoshi, ROCKERS, Tengoku no Honya, Nana e por aí em diante. Em 2005, ele fez o seu primeiro grande papel principal ambos nas telas do grande e pequeno Brother Beat e Gyakkyou nine. Dramas *Massan (NHK, 2014) *Link como Takashima Shoichi (WOWOW, 2013) *Onna Nobunaga (Fuji TV, 2013) *Yae no Sakura (NHK, 2013) *One no Kanata ni ~Chichi to Musuko no Nikkouki Tsuiraku Jikou~ (WOWOW, 2012) *Kaeru no Oujo-sama (Fuji TV, 2012) *Zouka no Mitsu (WOWOW, 2011) *Shiawase ni Narou yo como Katagiri Takuma (Fuji TV, 2011, ep7) *BOSS 2 como Katagiri Takuma (Fuji TV, 2011) *Chushingura como Asano Takuminokami (TV Asahi, 2010) *Sayonara Aruma como Arikawa Naoya (NHK, 2010) *Sunao ni Narenakute como Ichihara Kaoru (Fuji TV, 2010) *Wagaya no Rekishi como Oura Ryugo (Fuji TV, 2010) *Yokoyama Hideo Suspense como Tadano Masayuki (WOWOW, 2010) *BOSS como Katagiri Takuma (Fuji TV, 2009) *Tenchijin como Uesugi Kagetora (NHK, 2009) *Prisoner como Izawa Keigo (WOWOW, 2008) *Boshi como Kawahara Goro (NHK, 2008) *Wild Life (NHK, 2008) *Bara no nai Hanaya como Kamiyama Shun (Fuji TV, 2008, ep8-11) *Ushi ni Negai wo: Love & Farm como Takashimizu Takashi (Fuji TV, 2007) *Mayonaka no March como Yokoken (WOWOW, 2007) *Bokutachi no Sensou como Kamoshita Yuji (TBS, 2006) *Dare Yorimo Mama wo Ai su como Kamon Akira (TBS, 2006) *Zutto Ai Takatta (Fuji TV, 2006) *Brother Beat como Sakurai Tatsuya (TBS, 2005) *Hiroshima Showa 20 nen 8 Gatsu Muika como Ohara Yasuhide (TBS, 2005) *Rikon Bengoshi 2 como Honda Daisuke (Fuji TV, 2005) *Hoshino Senichi Monogatari (TBS, 2005) *Kimi ga Omoide ni Naru Mae ni como Yuki Kazuya (Fuji TV, 2004) *Nouka no Yome ni Naritai como Nozomi (NHK, 2004) *Rikon Bengoshi como Honda Daisuke (Fuji TV, 2004) *[[Division 1|Division 1 Stage 5 "2H"]] como Shikama Satoshi (Fuji TV, 2004) *Hakoiri Musume como Koizumi Junpei (KTV, 2003) *Tokyo Love Cinema como Hyuga Eiji (Fuji TV, 2003) *Message (NTV, 2003) *Bara no Jyujika como Kamiyama Kyosuke (Fuji TV, 2002) *Mayonaka wa Betsu no Kao (NHK, 2002) *Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger como Gao Silver (TV Asahi, 2001-2002) *Summer Snow como líder de Gangue (TBS, 2000, ep6-7) *Utsukushii Hito (TBS, 1999, ep5) *Tengoku no Kiss como Kudo Masashi (TV Asahi, 1999) *Naomi (Fuji TV, 1999, ep9) Filmes *Bakugyaku Family / Bakugyaku Kazoku (2011) *Star Protector Dog / Hoshi Mamoru Inu (2011) *Hankyu Densha (2011) *Elevator to the Gallows / Shikeidai no Elevator (2010) *Norwegian Wood / Norway no Mori (2010) *The Seaside Motel (2010) *The Vulture / Hagetaka (2009) *Goemon (2009) *The Glorious Team Batista 2 / General Rouge no Gaisen (2009) *Waiting for Good News / Kafuu wo Machiwabite (2009) *Team Batista no Eikou / Chiimu Bachisuta no Eikou (2008) *Silver Season / Giniro no Season (2008) *Bullets Over Tears / Freesia (2007) *Presents~The Key of Love~ / Presents~Aikagi~ (2006) *NANA 2 (2006) *The Letters / Tegami (2006) *Check It Out, Yo (2006) *Who's Camus Anyway? / The Bored Murderer / Kamyu Nante Shiranai (Cameo) (2006) *Pray (2005) *NANA (2005) *All Out Nine-Field Of Nightmares / Gyakkyou Nine (2005) *Koibumi Hiyori~Ikarusu no Koibito Tachi (2004) * Heaven's Bookstore - The Light of Love / Tengoku no Honya~Koibi~ (2004) *CASSHERN (2004) *Eiko (2004) *ROCKERS (2003) *To Sing of Love / Koi ni Utaeba (2002) *Samurai Girl 21 (2002) *Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger Hi no Yama Hoeru (2001) Propagandas *LOTTE Acuo chewing gum (2011) *Nicole Menswear (2011) *Subaru Trezia (2010) *Sports Development Center - BIG (2010) *Casio mobile phone "W62CA" (2008) *UHA sugar e-ma candy throats (2008) *Satsuma Shuzo "Satsuma whitecap wave black and white" (2008-2011) *Uniqlo Premium Down (2007) *Toyota Ractis (2007) *Santen FX Eye drops (2003-2007) *Suntory (2005) *Acecook Noodle (2005) *Glico ZACS (2004) *ECC Shonen (2003) *Kagome (2003) *P & G (2002) *Meiji Chocolate (2000) Links Externos *Site Oficial *Wikipedia Japonesa *JDorama.com *Dorama.info *IMDB.com Categoria:JAtor